


Wish You were here.

by larryandnarryforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Depression, F/M, Gemma is younger, Heartbroken Harry, Jerk louis, Loss of Identity, Loss of Virginity, Louis cheats on both of them, M/M, Mpreg Harry, POV Harry, POV Louis, Perrie Edwards - Freeform, Sad Harry, Sophia Smith - Freeform, Top Louis, Unrequited Love, centric Louis, funny moments, true story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryandnarryforever/pseuds/larryandnarryforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a young boy went to a One Direction concert and meet one of the four band members.<br/>Read as Harry overcome struggles , love , hate , betrayal , depression , fatherhood , and peace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You were here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone . This is my first fic so be nice and leave comments and suggestions on how I can improve my fics.

Wish you were here 

_**January 2014**_

January is the door to the year, they year where people make raucously comments and abnormal new year’s resolution. I just turned 18 and I was ready to experience the world and what is has to offer and find the one thing, love.  Cheshire is the town where I grew up in. This is the town where everyone knows something about everyone so if you told your mate a secret,, the whole town would've heard it within then the next few days. Cheshire isn't as glossy and well known as Manchester, but this makes me happy and there's no place where I would rather be.

One the day , I finished sixth form , I arrived home with my voluminous blazer stuffed in my inexpensive school bag , which I dreaded from the start, and my tie wrapped tightly around my skinny tanned collar. My excitement about the end of the term was increased by the cool, winter day that pleased me in every single way. I carelessly dumped my bag under the stairs, which landed on my obnoxious younger sister Gemma's "priceless heels" according to her.  I wandered around the hallway then into the kitchen and saw my mum, Anne, and my sister sitting at the table, looking quite pleased with themselves. I waited for them to say something about why I'm half dressed. Mum spoke first, She usually did.

“Harry your home, go get changed we're leaving soon ", as she rose from her chair and walked into the living room  

“May I ask where we going?" , as I said in my normal polite manner which usually ticked off my sister as she found it annoying as hell.

" You didn't forget did you?" as she stared at me puzzled as she thinks I've got dementia or something, " You and Gemma are going to the one Direction concert that , your sister has been pestering me about for the last few weeks", my sister automatically jumped out of her seat and threw her arms in the air she have won the Nobel Peace Prize.

" When did I agree to this?" , as I ran after my mum, while my sister shoot upstairs to change in one of those expensive cheesy one direction fan T- Shirt.

" You didn't ", she replied to me with giggles , " Can you just get changed and do this for sister , when the concert is over you do what the hell you want after , as long you don't get arrested and I have to bail you out ok , Harry ", Anne said while grabbing the concert tickets from her handbag . I moaned , while I lazily grabbed my ticket and went to get changed .

I picked out my signature look; black skiing jeans that made my skinny , muscular legs even skinner , a crisp white v - neck t-shirt , that exposed my sexy white neck and made my arms look even more muscular . I grabbed my white Lacoste shoes that topped my evening look. As I gazed into my mirror examining my look , my sister shouted at me and told me to hurry up. I trodden down the stairs , grabbed some sweet from the kitchen and dashed out to the car when my sister was honking the horn like a crazy manic . The roads were surprisingly quiet on the M62, seeing that one of the biggest boy bands on earth were at Manchester.  We drove into the arena and parked in the parking lot. As soon as I got out of the car , I was bombarded with screams and shouts from the teenage girls. The Sun was still high in the sky as birds were gliding high above us . Me and Gemma headed to the entrance as our mum went home and said she would pick us up tomorrow from Travelodge. We kept hearing the phrase " I want to see Louis so bad " or either " I love Louis so much " ,

" Harry I can't believe we are here" , Gemma said while , jumping up and down while clinging on to Harry's arm ,

" We've seen them like 10 times already " as I scoffed and rolled my eyes at her.

" Don't judge me" , as she lightly pushed Harry away and started at him with an apologetic look" Look I know you don't like them but there're one of the best people in the world and they offer so much too the world. Here" , as she gives me her brand new IPhone and gave her a questionable look ," As soon as we meet them in the VIP room , that mum spent almost fifty quid on , I want you to take as many pics as you can .

" Why do want 100's of pics "

" Listen , I'm 15 turning 16 soon and social media is my best friend , no social media is my god and my true religion. Social media is where you express yourself with images , thoughts and quotes. Not only that but you can be a different person and people can say whatever you want to you and it won't affect you ." as she happily walked ahead of me , my mouth was hanging open , yes she was my younger sister but she's so much wiser than me in every single way.

" Ok I get your point ".

We patiently waited for a good five minutes until we went into the VIP room , my image of a VIP room would be strobe lights, blaring bass that makes the room shake, , neon signs aligning the walls, a high ceiling with awesome lights hanging from it, a long lit up bar, and a balcony upstairs with booths to sit and chill and I was right. We were guided to meet the members of the group and my sister almost went into cardiac arrest . I looked around the room and spotted two brunettes and a blonde sitting off in a corner. I instantly  recognizes them immediately as Perrie Edwards the blonde girlfriend of  Zayn , Sophia the girlfriend of Liam, and Eleanor. Perrie and Sophia are chatting and laughing while Eleanor had her face stuck in her phone, ignoring both of them. I  mentally rolled his eyes at her, typical.  By the time when we reached the front of the line,

"Hi love!" Louis smiled at Gemma and Harry nudged her forward. "What's your name?"

"Ge-mm-aa." She stuttered out the words , pink dusting her cheeks.

"Would you like a picture?" Liam questioned her and she nodded, moving to stand between Niall and Zayn.

"What about you?" Louis suddenly turned to Harry. "Wanna be in it?"

"Oh um.. n-no that's okay." as I stuttered causing Gemma to give a quiet snort of laughter.

"Come on Harry, please?" Gemma pouted and I sighed.

"Alright, sure." I responded and moved to stand next to Louis.

I was not expecting it at all when I suddenly felt a hand spread across my lower back and I nearly jumped. Louis chuckled and leaned towards me a little.

"Relax so the picture is good." Louis whispered then smiled at the camera.

I took a breath and lifted my left  arm so his hand rested on Louis' shoulder. The camera clicked and the boys moved from their pose. 

"Are you watching her tonight?" Louis questioned, facing me more and I just nodded, then saw a smile that meant I'm glad or something

"You should join us for drinks after the show, I mean if you can get away. It'd be fun." Louis smiled.

"Um, s-sure. I'll see what I can do. Where and when?" as I  questioned in disbelief.

"Just come backstage after the show is done, I'll leave your name with security." Louis answered and after giving Louis his name and a quick goodbye I strolled over to where Gemma was waiting , leaning on one leg while giving the death stare that always send chills down my spine.

"What did he say to you!?" Gemma questioned me as we headed to our seats. Our seats were front row so we could the best view of the lads .

" just asking if we were watching and he asked me to hang out with him after the show for drinks " , I responded and I saw my sisters reaction turn from just ignoring my words to thinking I'm the Queen of England.

"OMG"

"what"

" Louis freaking Tomlinson just asked you out on a date " as I blushed from her words , and my heart started racing as I relayed her message into my brain , Then it hit me . I have a crush on Louis Tomlinson and he just asked me out . Mentally I jumped up down ,while I looked at sister with the facial expression that reads signs of happiness. I sat down and for the first time in my life at a One direction concert , I looked forward to the evening .

 

 

 

 


End file.
